Hetaoni-Hidden Time Loops
by Starclone
Summary: In the Hetalia based video game, Hetaoni, the characters mention multiple time loops. But what happens during these loops? Now there shall be answers! If you want something to happen in a time loop, please request!


Chapter 1:

All of the countries now sat in the library, their next move yet to be decided.

"Well, we can't kill the monster." France said, exasperated.

"Yeah, we noticed." England replied harshly.

"Excuse me, Mr. Dark Magic. I don't see you coming up with any better solutions."

"That's because I'm still thinking, unlike you. You just have to go with whatever thought pops into your brain first."

"At least I have a brain. All you have is a spell book and a space wasted for imaginary friends."

"HEY!" England jumped from his seat, grabbing France by the throat and shaking him vigorously. China and Russia jumped up to break them apart, and eventually separated the two. Germany spoke up.

"Seriously, can we please just have five minutes of discussing without causing any physical harm to each other?"

The countries all resumed their seats. After a few moments, Italy raised his hand. "Um, well we know the door is locked, but maybe we could try just breaking it down. I mean, we all have the strength. Maybe if all of us work together, we can get it open and just leave."

"Hey, that's a great idea! I don't why I didn't think of that!" America shouted enthusiastically.

"Because you don't think." England muttered under his breath.

Everybody rushed to the front door. America tried the handle; still locked.

"All right guys, we better be fast." He said. The countries all began to shove on the door, but it wouldn't budge. A few tried kicking it down at the same time,; that didn't work either. Russia tried prying it open with his pipe to no avail.

"Face, it. This is getting us nowhere." France groaned.

"How strange…." Italy said to himself. "I remember this happening before."

America gestured for the others to step back. "There's one more thing we can try."

"Wait," Italy cried feebly.

"Just watch," America said, pulling out his pistol. "This will work."

"No, stop! This has happened before!" Italy cried. But it was too late. America pulled the trigger, firing a bullet at the door handle. But instead of going through the door, the bullet ricocheted off the wood and bounced around the walls. Everybody ducked and dodged, trying not to get shot. Soon the hall fell quiet.

"You bloody idiot!" England screamed. He snatched the gun away from America, throwing it on the floor. "You could have killed somebody, why did you try that in the first place!?"

While America and England continued to shout, Italy looked down at himself. Oddly enough, he was fine. Strange, the last time this happened, he got shot by the stray bullet. But if he didn't get hit, then…..

"America?" a sudden voice said.

Everybody, stopped by the sudden interruption, turned to see Canada looking back at them.

"Oh no" Italy gasped.

Canada's paling face looked from the group to his chest, where blood began to seep quickly outward from where the bullet had entered. He quickly lost his balance and collapsed, his blood now painting the floorboards. France was the first to his side.

"No, no Canada, this can't be happening, no!" France cradled the small nation, whom he had raised, in his arms. Canada looked up at France, smiling weakly. "So you can see me now."

"Ma Cherie, I could always see you. I just thought that if I talked to you… you wouldn't answer. You're so much more grown up, and, with the way America and England turned out, I was afraid that you would be the same. I was afraid… that you wouldn't love me."

"France, I wish you had said something. You raised me; I'll always love you for that." Canada gave a small laugh. "And you should know I'm nothing like America." France smiled.

"I'm sorry Canada. I should have given you more attention." France brushed some of Canada's hair gently away from his face. Both Canada and France had tears in their eyes now. "I'm sorry too France. I wish… I…had….more time to….make…. you…proud….."

And with that, Canada drew his last breath. As his heart stopped, France's tears became stronger. He held Canada's body closer, rocking back and forth, screaming Canada's name and "No" over and over.

America dropped to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably next to France. England stooped to comfort him, but was pushed away by America.

Italy couldn't believe it. He was alive, but Canada….. No, he couldn't let this be. Italy ran into another room and flipped open the journal. After reading a few words, the air began to shimmer, the floorboards started to quake, and the room spun.

"Please, let me stop this." Italy said to himself as time began to rewind, and then his memory went blank.


End file.
